First Time Pam sees Jim naked
by dustedoffanoldie
Summary: What happens the first time Pam sees Jim naked.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything Office related (although I wish I owned Jim Halpert), apart from the DVD's and the Trivia Game (which is super fun by the way.) I'm writing this for entertainment purposes only, please don't sue me.

I'm also interested in making this into a little mini series, would you be interested in seeing some more of their firsts? if so, what would you like to see )

**First Time – Pam sees Jim naked**

**"Stay with me tonight?" Pam asked quietly, as she nipped softly on the exposed skin of Jim's neck.**

**"Hmm."**

**His reply rumbled through his throat causing her lips to tingle as she placed light kisses over his Adam's apple.**

**"I don't think you should go home tonight; stay here, with me"**

**Jim twisted himself around so that he was facing her but careful not to hit his too long legs on her ridiculously placed coffee table.**

**"I'd love to. But Pam, no pressure, remember? I can wait."**

**"I know, but… I'm ready." She avoided looking at him as she spoke and nervously twirled the string from his hoodie around her finger. "I want this."**

**It's moments like this that made Jim realise just how much of his heart belong to Pam. "Pam, look at me,' he placed his finger gently under her chin. 'Are you sure?"**

**"Yes."**

**"God, I love you." He told her honestly, as he rested his forehead against hers and leaned in for a kiss.**

**"Come on, Halpert, let's go get you laid."**

**Laughing, he let Pam pull him to his feet. "You're a classy woman, Beesly."**

* * *

**Once in Pam's bedroom, Jim hit the dimmer switch to try and make her feel more relaxed.**

**"Come, here." He pointed to his lap as he made himself comfortable on her bed.**

**Smiling shyly Pam kicked off her shoes and climbed into position, straddling him.**

**"Hi." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her nose. "Let me help you with that." He smiled into her eyes, as he helped her remove her purple cardigan. "Much better." Sighing happily as he ran his fingers up and down her bare arms. "This is nice."**

**"Mmmm, shut up and kiss me."**

* * *

**After ten minutes of making out, Jim pulled them both down, so that they were lying on the bed. He leisurely ran his hands under her tank top and stroked the soft warm skin of her back. Feeling her relax, he moved his hands to her front, and rubbed soft circles on her stomach with his thumbs, moving higher every couple of minutes. He'd just gotten to her ribs, and he was enjoying the soft moans that she was making. He still couldn't quite believe that after all this time, wanting her, needing her; that he now got to touch her like this. He continued moving up her body, but when his thumb lightly grazed her nipple through her bra, instead of a hiss of pleasure, it caused her to laugh hysterically and bury her face in his neck.**

**Stopping what he was doing he couldn't help but laugh along with her. "Okay, not the reaction I was hoping for, Pam." He lifted her head and smiled at her, so she knew he was joking.**

**"I'm sorry it's just…" She buried her face back into the crook of his neck. "I'm going to see _you_ naked."**

**"Gees, how old are you Beesly?' He teased, as he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a gentle squeeze. 'If it's the nakedness that's throwing you, we can always work around that."**

**She raised her head to look at him, and began talking quickly. "It's just, you're _Jim__God_, I have always wondered how hairy your chest was and…"** and,

**"Really?"**

**"What, no. I mean… its just… take off your shirt, I wanna see."**

**"Hey, that's not fair. Why don't you have to take your shirt off?"**

**"You didn't ask me."**

**"I didn't know I had to.**

**"Well, it is only polite, Jim."**

**He smiled that crooked, half smile that she'd grown to love. "Beesly, take off your damn shirt… please."**

**Grinning playfully Pam pulled at Jim's hoodie, encouraging him to take it off. "I told you, you first."**

**"Fine." He sighed teasingly, reaching behind him and pulling his sweatshirt off over his head, taking the t-shirt he wore underneath with it.**

**Shyly, Pam reached out and ran her hands up and down Jim's chest, swirling the scratchy tufts of hair around with her fingers.**

**"Wow, you're really _really_ hairy."**

**Throwing his head back he let out a small laugh. "Your observation skills blow me away Beesly, you know that, right?"**

**"I try my best." She smiled, her eyes still focused on his chest.**

**"So, what do you think?" He asked, as he stopped her hands, holding them loosely in his own. His thumbs traced lazy patterns over her palms.**

**"You're lucky you have a good heart, Halpert, because if I'm being honest with you here, I'm not all that impressed with what I'm looking at."**

**"Oh, really." He smirked, placing her hands firmly back onto his chest. "You look like you're enjoying yourself."**

**Teasingly she ran her fingers up and down his body, concentrating on the trail of hair below his belly button. "I'm a good actress, what can I say?"**

**"Mmm," He sighed, that adorkable, yet sexy lopsided grin returning to his face. "Now it's your turn."**

**"Oh, I don't know, maybe you wont enjoy seeing me quite as much as I enjoyed seeing you." She teased.**

**"I beg to differ." He told her, as he rearranged the pillows behind his head, waiting for the show to begin.**

**Pam bit her lip nervously. "You think you'll be able to handle it?" She asked, sounding much more confidant than she really was.**

**"I think I'll be fine." He reassured her, as he lifted her hands to his mouth, and placed soft kisses on her knuckles. "Now, quit stalling Beesly."**

**Timidly, she pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her wearing nothing but jeans and her simple white cotton bra. She looked at him, noticing how dark his eyes had gotten, before she reached behind her and unclasped the hook. She could feel Jim's fingers digging in to her hips as he held her firmly against him.**

**Adoringly Jim lifted his eyes from Pam's bare chest and looked her directly in the eyes. "God, I'm so in love with you, Pam Beesly."**

**The End**


End file.
